


Cuatro notas

by Skollhati



Series: Rumores en el camino [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Drama, Gen, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A veces, un sinsajo y cuatro notas son más que suficiente. A veces, son demasiado.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuatro notas

A pesar de los meses, aún hay momentos en los que Peeta siente la pérdida. La pérdida de sí mismo, la de su yo de antes de los Juegos, del secuestro, incluso del de la guerra. Pero la que más le duele no es la que le concierne a él. La peor es cuando siente que Katniss escapa de su alcance, después de haber conseguido llegar hasta ella una y otra vez.

Sabe que Katniss no lo hace adrede, no lo hace para herirle. Pero lo hace, está ahí un momento y cuando cree que puede llegar hasta ella, desaparece, se pierde en ese mundo del que no termina de desprenderse, lleno de dolor y depresión. Han avanzado desde la primera vez que la vio después de la guerra, consigue ponerla en pie y sacarla de la cama, consigue llevarla hasta el jardín trasero de su casa y acostarla en la hierba, consigue relajarla hasta adormecerse bajos los rayos del sol. Pero entonces ella se aparta y vuelve a esconderse en el armario de la antigua habitación de su hermana, en el sótano de Haymitch, incluso bajo los escombros de lo que queda del antiguo Quemador. Y Peeta no es capaz de llegar a aquellos sitios, porque el problema no es el escondite físico, sino que la mente de Katniss se oculta mucho más lejos y más profundamente en la oscuridad.

Llega un día en el que esas huidas pesan demasiado. 

Se encuentran los dos sentados en los escalones de la parte trasera de la casa, frente a un jardín en el que los dientes de león empiezan a cambiar los pétalos amarillos y destacan entre el resto de matojos de malas hierbas. Los dos están en silencio, con una bandeja entre ellos llena de galletas aunque ninguno de los dos come. Sopla una brisa fresca y el pelo trasquilado de Katniss revolotea durante un momento sobre uno de sus hombros.

Y después hay cuatro notas; un pequeño sinsajo planea un momento sobre sus cabezas y aterriza a un par de metros de distancia.

Las cuatro notas son eso, sólo cuatro notas, la canción de algún habitante del Distrito mientras se dirigía hacia casa, o a lo mejor parte de la sinfonía de algún programa de radio o televisión. Pero son cuatro notas, casualmente semejantes a las tarareadas por una niña de doce años tiempo atrás.

A veces, un sinsajo y cuatro notas son más que suficiente. A veces, son demasiado.

Peeta lo siente antes de verlo. El calor desaparece de su lado, la madera bajo sus pies chirría cuando ella se pone de pie, y es capaz de oír el sofoco que empieza a crecer en su pecho.

La coge de la mano antes de que ella se marche. Las suyas son mucho más grandes, fuertes y cálidas que la de ella, y Peeta aprieta lo suficiente para evitar que ella se suelte con facilidad, intentando cubrir su frialdad.

Ella lleva meses congelada.

–No te vayas.

Un susurro no puede luchar contra las memorias de cuatro notas, ni siquiera está seguro de que ella lo haya oído. Pero debe intentarlo, necesita intentarlo, aunque sea por última vez. Reza para que ella lo oiga y ceda. No se ve capaz de soportar más, todo tiene un límite.

La siente intentar retirar su mano de las suyas, un pequeño tirón para que la suelte. Peeta suspira, hunde los hombros y se da por vencido. Afloja sus manos para que ella pueda irse, pero Katniss no se va. Le da la espalda, con la mirada fija en algún punto del otro lado del jardín, lejos de él, del sinsajo y de la puerta de su casa. La oye respirar pesadamente, tal vez tragándose el llanto, tal vez reuniendo fuerzas para irse. O para quedarse. 

A estas alturas, Peeta ya teme hacerse esperanzas.

Pero un segundo después, la siente de vuelta. La siente volviendo hacia él, alejándose de la oscuridad. No se mueve del sitio, ni siquiera se gira para mirarlo. Pero su mano aprieta las suyas con fuerza, intentando anclarse.

Y Peeta le corresponde al apretón, sujetándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Como sabe que siempre hará, incluso cuando no le queden fuerzas.


End file.
